


Ballet : Mouvement

by Akiameru



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiameru/pseuds/Akiameru
Summary: Une collection d'OS très courts (moins de 1000 mots) réservés au grand public. Le principal thème est le genderbending et les thématiques ont attrait à l'amour. Dans certains textes, les personnages sont OOC
Relationships: Roxas/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ballet : Mouvement

**Notes** : Chapitre bonus.

Les vitres de la fenêtre réfléchissent parfaitement son image, de la robe bustier d'été blanchâtre jusqu'aux petits escarpins bleus. Seules les gouttes de pluie brouillent le reflet de sa silhouette, et lasse de se regarder, Roxas s'éloigne en descendant les marches menant à la cuisine. Comme à son habitude, elle se contente de compter le temps qui passe sur le clocher l'ennui qui s'installe à cause du manque d'attentions, de tendresse, ne l'en-jaille pas des masses. Les minutes lui paraissent plus longues qu'à l'accoutumée, l'absence de retour à ses messages contribuant à sa lassitude. Pour tromper ce sentiment de délaissement, elle se focalise sur le tri. Tri des boissons, des déchets et celui des vêtements. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Xemnas rentrera plus vite. D'ailleurs elle est assez exaspérée par ses réunions de dernière minute ou les fleurs qu'il lui ramène pour se faire pardonner.

Croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse, Roxas en vient à comparer sa vie maritale à celle de sa sœur jumelle monozygote. Ventus lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, uniquement physiquement, et elle est en train de convoler avec un jeune homme qui ressemble à Xemnas à quelques détails près : une chevelure plus courte, la peau plus claire et les yeux si bleus. Ces petits tourtereaux croquent la vie à pleine dents, savourent des sorbets multicolores et profitent de toutes les attractions. Leur comportement est si mièvre : des baisers volés aux sourires niais dans une ambiance si puérile que Roxas se surprend à les jalouser. Comment a-t-elle pu en arriver là ?

Elle en a honte.

La bague encerclant son annulaire ne la calme pas – elle est la cause d'une irritation nouvelle. Son mariage, au début, a été un rêve d'adolescente. De voir un homme si respectable s'agenouiller et lui demande de tout quitter. D'abandonner ses études, ses rêves, pour convoler dans un petit quartier huppé. De suivre de nouvelles règles, lesquelles sont régulièrement bafouées pour dévorer une glace à l'eau de mer avec Axel et Xion, deux esprits libres qui lui manquent. Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle arrêté le skateboard ? A quand remonte la dernière fois où ils ont ramassé des coquillages ? Rien que d'y penser, une sorte de tension s'empare de tout son être et la fait chanceler sur ses talons. Pour ne pas céder à une crise de panique, Roxas commence à composer le numéro de Ventus mais à cause de sa nervosité excessive, elle perd patience et lance son téléphone contre l'évier.

En proie au doute, perdue, Roxas s'étonne de sangloter en silence. Tout ce qu'elle désire est plus de démonstration d'affection, des mots doux. Des moments exclusifs où le temps semble éternel. Cela lui pèse tellement qu'elle n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les pas de Xemnas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux bras musclés envelopper sa forme fragile mais voluptueuse. C'est à l'odeur qu'elle le reconnaît, à ce parfum qu'il met tous les matins pour elle, à l'épuisement qu'elle ressent mais aussi la force avec laquelle il la blottit contre lui comme si aucune force extérieure ne peut les séparer.

Et c'est là qu'elle comprit.

Il vit quotidiennement ses silences. Ses reproches.

Quand elle boude et refuse de lui donner des réponses, jamais il ne lui en tient rigueur. Par caprice, elle ne daigne même pas répondre à ses messages. En dépit de tout, Xemnas s'assure de leur petit bonheur. Il en a conscience quand ils sont loin de l'autre. L'absence rapproche les coeurs. Une boule se noue au fond de sa gorge, ses yeux rougis par les larmes le fixent. Son mari rapproche leurs visages et scellent leurs lippes dans un baiser renversant, comme dans ces films romantiques.

L'émotion remonte ses joues, mais elle est trop gênée pour verbaliser son bonheur. Le baiser lui réchauffe le coeur, l'enveloppe dans un cocon d'amour, et de joie, elle saute sur lui. Ses petites jambes s'accrochent à sa taille et son homme l'étreint encore plus passionnément. Leur passion ne s'est jamais perdue. Elle a toujours été là, faisant vibrer leurs coeurs à l'unisson. Cette épiphanie suffit à chasser le doute car ils parlent le même langage : celui de l'Amour et de la Réconciliation.

 **Notes** : J'ai longtemps hésité à poster ce petit texte. Je l'ai d'abord écrit pour **m'entraîner** et satisfaire mon petit plaisir personnel. Du pur fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> akiameru1sur twitter


End file.
